Source:Macconf.h
Below is the full text to include/macconf.h from NetHack 3.4.3. To link to a particular line, write [[macconf.h#line123]], for example. 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)macconf.h 3.4 1999/10/25 */ 2. /* Copyright © Stichting Mathematisch Centrum, Amsterdam, 1985. */ 3. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 4. 5. #ifdef MAC 6. # ifndef MACCONF_H 7. # define MACCONF_H 8. 9. /* 10. * Compiler selection is based on the following symbols: 11. * 12. * __SC__ sc, a MPW 68k compiler 13. * __MRC__ mrc, a MPW PowerPC compiler 14. * THINK_C Think C compiler 15. * __MWERKS__ Metrowerks' Codewarrior compiler 16. * 17. * We use these early in config.h to define some needed symbols, 18. * including MAC. 19. # 20. # The Metrowerks compiler defines __STDC__ (which sets NHSTC) and uses 21. # WIDENED_PROTOTYPES (defined if UNWIDENED_PROTOTYPES is undefined and 22. # NHSTDC is defined). 23. */ 24. 25. #ifndef __powerc 26. # define MAC68K /* 68K mac (non-powerpc) */ 27. #endif 28. #ifndef TARGET_API_MAC_CARBON 29. # define TARGET_API_MAC_CARBON 0 30. #endif 31. 32. 33. #ifndef __MACH__ 34. #define RANDOM 35. #endif 36. #define NO_SIGNAL /* You wouldn't believe our signals ... */ 37. #define FILENAME 256 38. #define NO_TERMS /* For tty port (see wintty.h) */ 39. 40. #define TEXTCOLOR /* For Mac TTY interface */ 41. #define CHANGE_COLOR 42. 43. /* Use these two includes instead of system.h. */ 44. #include 45. #include 46. 47. /* Uncomment this line if your headers don't already define off_t */ 48. /*typedef long off_t;*/ 49. #include /* for time_t */ 50. 51. /* 52. * Try and keep the number of files here to an ABSOLUTE minimum ! 53. * include the relevant files in the relevant .c files instead ! 54. */ 55. #if TARGET_API_MAC_CARBON 56. /* Avoid including -- it has a conflicting expl() */ 57. # define __FP__ 58. # include 59. #else 60. # include 61. #endif 62. 63. /* 64. * We could use the PSN under sys 7 here ... 65. * ...but it wouldn't matter... 66. */ 67. #define getpid() 1 68. #define getuid() 1 69. #define index strchr 70. #define rindex strrchr 71. 72. #define Rand random 73. extern void error(const char *,...); 74. 75. #if !defined(O_WRONLY) 76. # ifdef __MWERKS__ 77. # include 78. # endif 79. # include 80. #endif 81. 82. /* 83. * Don't redefine these Unix IO functions when making LevComp or DgnComp for 84. * MPW. With MPW, we make them into MPW tools, which use unix IO. SPEC_LEV 85. * and DGN_COMP are defined when compiling for LevComp and DgnComp respectively. 86. */ 87. #if !((defined(__SC__) || defined(__MRC__) || defined(__MACH__)) && (defined(SPEC_LEV) || defined(DGN_COMP))) 88. # define creat maccreat 89. # define open macopen 90. # define close macclose 91. # define read macread 92. # define write macwrite 93. # define lseek macseek 94. #ifdef __MWERKS__ 95. # define unlink _unlink 96. #endif 97. #endif 98. 99. #define YY_NEVER_INTERACTIVE 1 100. 101. # define TEXT_TYPE 'TEXT' 102. # define LEVL_TYPE 'LEVL' 103. # define BONE_TYPE 'BONE' 104. # define SAVE_TYPE 'SAVE' 105. # define PREF_TYPE 'PREF' 106. # define DATA_TYPE 'DATA' 107. # define MAC_CREATOR 'nh31' /* Registered with DTS ! */ 108. # define TEXT_CREATOR 'ttxt' /* Something the user can actually edit */ 109. 110. /* 111. * Define PORT_HELP to be the name of the port-specfic help file. 112. * This file is included into the resource fork of the application. 113. */ 114. #define PORT_HELP "MacHelp" 115. 116. #define MAC_GRAPHICS_ENV 117. 118. # endif /* ! MACCONF_H */ 119. #endif /* MAC */ Category:source code